


The Full Monty

by cunttwatula



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, High School, Jearmin Secret Santa, M/M, Makeup Sex, One Shot, Side Story, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunttwatula/pseuds/cunttwatula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our story opens on a gray, overcast day with a finger in the butt and unease in the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Monty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghoul-phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ghoul-phantomhive).



> Hello!  
> I wrote this to help out with the Jearmin Secret Santa event; hosted by the ever lovely Aespren. And written for ghoul-phantomhive.
> 
> This work is a side story to [Postscript; I Love You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3895813); a skating AU I wrote for the Reverse Big Bang last year.
> 
> You don't need to know much to enjoy this one shot if you haven't read it; though you might find the struggle more enjoyable.

A gray afternoon light comes through the window and illuminates the dust in the air. Armin watches the particles dance, eyes alternating between being wide open and squinting shut when his whole body tenses as Jean attempts to finger him open. His eyes flick up to the ceiling and he grunts. Not in a good way. “Ow. Ow. Fucking stop.”

He can feel Jean’s annoyance as he sits up and throws his legs off the edge of the bed.

Armin rolls his eyes. He can’t believe Jean convinced him to skip school for this.

Jean runs a hand through his hair, “What am I doing wrong?” His tone is demanding and frustrated.

Armin provides himself some semblance of decency by finding his underwear and pulling them on before sitting next to Jean. “Nothing’s _wrong._ It’s just not working.” Jean frowns. “Maybe if we bought actual lube instead of using lotion -”

“Oh, so now this is my fault?” Jean stands throwing his hands away from himself.

“It’s nobody’s fault!”

“Really? Because we’ve tried this three times now and each time _you’re_ the one that wants to stop.”   

Armin feels his jaw drop open and his eyes squint in confusion. “So, you want this to be _my_ fault?”

“What? No.” Jean sets his jaw and let’s out a noise of frustration. “It’s just, I mean, how painful can it really be? I mean my fingers aren’t even as big as a small shit!”

Something in Armin snaps. He’s just as frustrated with the situation as Jean is but he’s not trying to blame anybody. “Well, maybe, if you volunteered yourself to bottom you’d understand.”

“You’re the one that said _you_ wanted to take it!”

“Only after you said you wouldn’t!” Armin starts finding his clothes.

Jean stands so him and his boyfriend are toe to toe. “You’re just making excuses.”

Armin pushes his teeth together in a tight scowl. “Yeah, well maybe you would be too if _somebody_ was suddenly fascinated with trying to put a dick in your ass!” He turns to the bathroom and shuts himself inside with his clothes bundled up against his chest. He locks the door and dresses. Jean is on the other side of the door, he can feel it. It’s irritating that he says nothing. Armin is not going to apologize first. Will not apologize first.

He hears Jean sigh just as he’s pulling on his shirt. This is it. This is the apology. “Armin, maybe, you’re not that gay.”

His eyes go wide in astonishment. Jean continues on, maybe trying to explain himself, but the anger that courses through Armin drowns out Jean’s voice. The bathroom he’s in is a shared one, It has a door to the hall and a door to the adjoining room. Quickly, he let’s himself out and creeps down the hall to the front door. He can hear Jean talking, faintly, in the distance. Probably still harping on his new theory that Armin has no interest in hearing. He shoves his feet into his shoes and grabs both his longboard and backpack from the closet.

Jean’s still talking and Armin snorts. He decides to close the door quietly in a vain hope that Jean might actually listen to the words coming out of his mouth and come to his god damn senses.

Armin pulls the bill of his hat low and realizes it’s not his hat at all. It’s Jean’s. He rolls his eyes and berates himself. This is what he gets for dating a straight boy.

* * *

 

Ymir is looking down her nose at Jean. He’s sitting across the table from her, irritation evident in his mannerisms. His arms are folded across the tabletop, chin rested where they cross. His eyebrows pull together then relax until the corners of his eyes pull down. Loneliness seems to replace frustration.

She bites, reluctantly. “Where’s Armin?”

Jean hides his face in his arms. “Don’t wanna talk about it.”

“He hasn’t eaten lunch with us for the last three days.” Jean groans and her phone goes off. She glances down in time to see the first two lines of a text from Christa detailing her cat dissection in anatomy. Once more she looks at Jean, she can’t always be pulling information out of him so she waits. Off to the side of their table the rest of their friends play hacky-sac. It’s entertaining enough that she can feign interest.

“We’re fighting.”

Ymir can feel her eyes make a full rotation. That’s how far they roll. “What was that?”

Jean sits up, finally. “I said, ‘We’re fighting.’”

“Yeah, that was pretty obvious.” She watches him turn his class ring, tungsten base with a deep blue square stone. A habit he’s picked up since they arrived about a month ago. Jean looks up to her then back down to his lap. “Well?”

“What?”

This time she rolls her whole head in annoyance. “You have to be fucking kidding me. Tell me what’s _wrong_ you asshole.” Honestly, as soon as she leaves for basic training she is cutting all ties with this fuck.

Jean looks over to the guys, he must decide they’re busy enough so he leans in close. “Me and Armin have been trying to - _ya know_?”

Her eyebrow pulls upward. “Anal?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay? What did you do? Go in dry?”

Jean’s face visibly pales. “Oh god, no.”

“Then what?”

“I just can’t make it work. Like I try to, uh, _loosen_ it. But he’s just uncomfortable and he’s making no effort to try.” Ymir tries to refrain from looking more exasperated. “Probably just saving himself or something,” Jean mumbles.

She can’t hold back. Ymir stands from the table and slings her backpack over her shoulder. “You guys were friends before you started dating. But I’m not even sure how an idiot like you managed to make that work when you can’t even tell him how you’re feeling.”

“Hey,” Jean snaps back. “Armin _knows_ I love him.”

She sighs. It’s truly sad how emotionally dense he is. “That’s not what I’m talking about.” She turns to walk away.

“Where are you going? You can’t just leave.”

“I’m going to class, loser.” She flips him off as she walks away.

* * *

 

Armin sits in Devin’s basement on a worn out green recliner. Absently he plays with his class ring that sits heavily on a thin ball chain he keeps around his neck. The ring is gold with a large rectangular red stone. His friends had commented that it was extremely masculine in comparison to him; but, mostly, he had chosen it for it’s strangely medieval feel. Across from him Devin plays Guitar Hero, alone. Armin can’t really blame him since he’s not exactly the most entertaining person right now.

The song ends and Devin sets down the guitar. “All right Mopey McMoperson, are you going to talk about Jean today or are we going to keep doing the thing where I pretend I don’t realize something is wrong.”

Armin pushes his hair back. “He wants to fuck.”

“I thought you guys were already fucking.”

“I mean anal.”

Devin’s mouth forms an ‘o.’ “So like, he wants you to bottom and you don’t want to?”

“Yes!” Armin sighs. “I mean not _exactly._ ” He groans. “Look. He just wasn’t interested in that before. He actually told me before he was kind of grossed out by shit and I mean that’s just a fact with anal.”

“So, he’s doing it because you want to?”

“No,” Armin laughs. “I was fine. I liked what we were doing. Getting each other off was enough for me. More than enough. And I mean it’s not like I hadn’t thought about taking it but, honestly, it’s just too much work.” He throws his hands up. “One day he just decided he wanted to.”

“Then just tell him no.”

Armin slaps both hands to his face and sighs. “I wish.”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I. I just - Jean’s straight. I have to be a fluke. And I don’t want to give him a reason to think I can’t give him what a girl could.”

Devin crouches down so his face is very close to Armin’s. “Yo. That guy looks at you like the sun shines out your ass. You’re one of the smartest guys I know but right now you sound dumb as shit. Who cares _what_ Jean is? He wants to be with _you._ ” Devin stands up straight. “Besides, if you’re feeling this way shouldn’t you _tell_ him?”

“I kind of just want to sit here right now.”

Devin snorts and turns back to his game. “Fine, but if you’re down here again tomorrow I’m kicking you out. Geez,” he comments as he puts the guitar strap over his shoulder. “Don’t you have other friends?”

“Not ones that I haven’t met through Jean.”

“Way to make me feel bad.”

"So does that buy me another day?”

Devin laughs. “Absolutely not.”

* * *

 

Jean skates down the street, through the deserted suburban neighborhood. He’s still dressed in his sleep wear; a pair of cotton sleep pants, undershirt and a plain black jacket. He comes to a stop out front of Armin’s house and picks up his board. The house is dark, which makes sense because it’s nearly two in the morning. He takes a deep breath and decidedly steps forward.

With the wind making the tip of his nose cold he walks to the side of the house and knocks on Armin’s window. The whole situation seems oddly familiar. It isn’t until Armin opens the window, shirtless and irritated that Jean remembers this is exactly how he’d apologized the last time they fought like this.

Armin’s trying really hard to look angry but he knows Jean sees through it and falters quickly. “What?”

“Can I come in?”

Armin opens the window fully and steps back. Jean climbs through the window, nearly knocks over his floor lamp, and stands up quickly as if Armin isn’t highly aware of how much noise they are making. “Hey,” Jean says in a measured tone.

His arms are crossed over his chest and Armin goes to push his hair back only to remember his hair is pulled up high on his head. “Hey.”

The silence that passes is slightly awkward but more sad than anything.

“I -” they say in unison and stop short.

“You go first,” Armin says as he steps back and forth on his feet.

Jean sets his board down. “Look, man. I’m really sorry that we fought.” Armin is unmoved. “And I’m sorry that I said what I said. I’ve been thinking about it - a lot. And I just, I’m a fucking _idiot,_ okay?”

Armin walks around Jean and sits on the edge of his bed. “You’re not an idiot.” He snorts. “You just - sometimes you say things without thinking. And, I don’t know. It hurts.”

“Oh fuck. ‘Min.” Jean crouches infront of Armin and tries to catch his eyes.

“Especially because I’m me and you’re you.”

“You cannot honestly expect me to know what that means.”

Armin’s not sure how to explain himself. “Jean, I don’t know why we’re together.”

Jean’s body tenses. His chest feels like it’s forgotten how to contract and for a split second he’s suffocating.  “No, we’re not breaking up. I love you and I don’t care. I’ll change I’ll do whatever you want, ‘Min. Just please please please don’t break up with me.” He’s never been much of a crier so Jean’s surprised when salty tears sting his eyes.

“No! Oh, god no. I don’t want to break up. I love you, Jean.” Jean looks up at him and, finally, they make meaningful eye contact. “If anybody is going to end this relationship it’s going to be you.”

Jean laughs bitterly and wipes his face. “Fuck, man. Why do you have to say shit like that?”

Armin squeezes his own bicep. “Because I’m scared? I don’t know.”

“Do I scare you?”

Armin watches Jean’s face dissolve into pained confusion “Not really. I’m scared in general.” The expression on Jean’s face hasn’t changed. “Can you try to see this from my perspective? Our whole relationship? It feels surreal - like a dream. Except it’s not and that’s terrifying. I’m just -” Armin chokes on his words. “I’m afraid one day you’re going to wake up and realize that you don’t want to be with me.” Armin sniffles to stop himself from dissolving into a gross mess.

Jean sits himself on the bed. His left arm comes around Armin’s back and rests on his opposite hip. “Hey. Don’t do that to yourself. Look, I’ve never felt this way about anybody. Or anything. Not even skateboarding. You’re the only one. And, I mean, if this is still because you think I’m just a straight guy with some mild curiosity you’re wrong. And even if you weren’t, it wouldn’t even matter. You’d still be the only one. The only exception.”

Armin just sniffles, looking at his hands. Jean pulls him into his side and Armin turns to put his head in the crook of Jean’s neck.

“I’m scared too, ya know.”

Armin sits back up, pushes the hair that isn’t there back. A small smile tugs at his lips and he leans forward to kiss Jean, quickly. Lovingly. “What do you have to be afraid of?”

Jean looks out the window to avoid Armin’s gaze. “Everything.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“I’m serious.” Jean turns back to him. “You’re about to go away to college, ‘Min. Do you know how many people you’re going to meet? And all of them are going to be a _hundred_ times smarter than me. You’re going to forget all about me because all those guys are going to give you everything I can’t.”

“Is that what this is all about?”

“What?”

“The whole wanting to do butt stuff thing.”

“Look, I just, wanted you to have a normal gay-lationship. When we had talked about it before I had been really adamant that I didn’t want to. But, I guess, I got it in my head that you we’re going to go to school and all these guys were going to be all over you and that you’d want them because they’d do the thing I wouldn’t do.”

“Jean,” Armin levels his gaze at him. “I don’t really wanna do anal. Like, only forty percent of gays even do anal.”

Jean’s dumbstruck. “Really?”

“Really. Wanna know something kind of funny?”

“What?”

“I only agreed because I thought if I didn’t let you you’d go find some girl to stick it in.”

“Armin, I don’t want you to be a girl.”

Armin kisses him and pulls away slowly. “And I don’t want you to put your dick in me.”

Jean grins and waits for Armin to kiss him again. “Deal.”

They scramble onto the bed. Jean’s weight pushing Armin solidly into the mattress. They are familiar and comfortable in their movements. Jean releases Armin’s sloppy mouth and starts working his way down his body. Kisses the junction of Armin’s neck; s to suck the tender flesh. Armin’s legs wrap around his torso, holding him close. Armin’s skin burns hot against his tongue as licks his chest. Armin grabs his face and pulls him up. His eyes search him. Pleading and full of want. Armin strains to kiss him. Lips plump from Jean’s biting earlier and rosy pink. “I love you.”

Jean’s eyes begin to slip closed. “I love you, too.” He stays there, it’s where Armin wants him. Chest to chest, aching hard-on rubbing mindlessly against aching hard-on.

It’s Armin that frees both of their cocks to the chill spring air. He licks his palm and puts both hands around their dicks. In tandem they fuck forward into his grasp. Heated gasps making the air between their mouth’s humid and sticky. Armin peppers kisses along Jean’s chin and bites the flesh under his neck. Jean falls apart. Arches his back and tries in vain to gain more leverage to push into Armin’s hand.

It’s only in bed that Armin is more powerful than Jean. Not necessarily in a physical way. He can do this for Jean, make him feel good in a way others can’t and the experience is his alone to covet. His knee comes between legs, pushes against the coarse hair of Jean’s balls. He whimpers against Armin’s mouth.

Armin adjusts his hands, one crowns the tip of their cocks and makes circular motions with the whole of its palm. The other replaces Armin’s knee between Jean’s legs. The slow stimulation of Jeans balls is a striking offset to Armin’s furious stimulation of their dicks.

Jean’s head lolls against the pillow when Armin dips low to run his tongue over a stiff nipple. He sucks, hard, and in one swift movement Jean’s straining his neck to bite the pillow as his body tenses. His screams of pleasure are muffled by the dense fluff he screams into. Jean cums over Armin’s hand and Armin strokes him until his cock has gone soft and he’s nearly ready to weep from over stimulation.

Armin releases him and Jean opens his eyes. They look at each other, cheeks flush and chests filling themselves full of air as quickly as possible. He kisses Armin’s shoulder and resumes what he had been doing before Armin decided they were doing what he wanted. He kisses down Armin’s middle, hands ghosting over his ribs like Jean knows he likes.

Armin’s cock strains against his abdomen, pretty pink tip slicked with precum. Jean, ever so slowly, licks from base to tip. He strains to make eye contact with Armin. Armin, who bites his lip and lets his head fall back against his pillow.

Jean takes the tip in his mouth, tongue circling the tip with aching slowness. Armin lets out a small gasp and hurriedly silences himself by biting his bottom lip. He descends upon the shaft, middles finger and thumb lazily pumping the base of the shaft.    

Armin’s legs come up around his shoulders and Jean can feel the way Armin’s toes curl as his body begins to tense. Pleasure building and sending Armin to a raw and primal edge. He releases the shaft, relaxes his throat, and secures Armin’s cock fully in his mouth. Steadily he breathes through his nose, let’s Armin buck shallowly into his throat.

Armin’s hand comes to his hair and tears at his roots. He squirms against the mattress, needy and ready for release. “I -” his single word is strained and he gasps. “Jean, baby, I’m going to -”

Jean begins to pull off, sucking soundly on Armin’s length and tongue rapping sloppily against the sensitive flesh. He descends again, head bobbing up and down in a twisting motion. His lungs strain for air but he does not relent, watching Armin writhe is too much and lung capacity is the only upper hand Jean has on this playing field.

Suddenly both hands are in his hair holding his head in place. Armin cums in his mouth, thick and warm. He works Armin’s cock to the bitter end, until it’s soft and Armin his a panting mess.

Jean crawls back up to him, kisses his boyfriend soundly. “I bet your parents heard you.”

Armin rolls his eyes and snorts before slapping Jean across the chest. “Shut up.” He pulls Jean close and wraps his body around his. “I mean it you know.”

“The part about me shutting up.”

“No.” Armin tugs at the chain around his neck. “I mean it when I say I love you. I don’t mean for right now. I don’t mean until I find somebody else. I mean always.”

Jean turns his class ring. “Me too, Armin.” There’s a small pause where they can only hear each other breathing. “Now what?”

* * *

 

Monday afternoon comes and Ymir isn’t really surprised to see Armin back at their table. His leg is hooked over Jean’s and they seem to be back to their normal, annoying, flitatious selves.

“Hey,” she drops her bag on the ground. “You guys finally decide to stop being gigantic asshats?”

Armin rolls his eyes but laughs anyway.

“Yeah. We worked it out. Thanks for the concern, fucking cranky lesbian.”

Ymir watched Jean turn his class ring and her eyes go wide. His is gold, with a rectangular red stone. He wears it on his pinky. She glances at Armin, silver chain to match the silverish ring that sits on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> Hope the giftee was satisfied and if I haven't said it already, thank you for your patience!
> 
> Comment below to save a life!


End file.
